The invention relates to an exhaust gas turbocharger of an internal combustion engine in which the gas flow through the exhaust gas turbine can be controlled depending on engine operating conditions.
German OfFenlegungsschrift 3,322,436 discloses an exhaust gas turbocharger of an internal combustion engine of the type with which the present invention is concerned, The turbine stage of the exhaust gas turbocharger has a single-flow, spiral flow duct which leads to the turbine rotor and, adjacent the rotor, terminates in a port region including an annular nozzle structure disposed radially around the rotor. The port region of the flow duct includes a variable guide vane structure with pivotable guide vanes by means of which the low cross-section of the annular nozzle can be adjusted.
With regard to the general background, attention is also drawn to the publications German Offenlegungsschrift 2,843,202, German Patent 3,427,715, German Patent 3,441,115, German Offenlegungsschrift 3,833,906 and East German Patent 126,796.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a single-flow exhaust gas turbine in such a way that greater flexibility and a broader spectrum of use in comparison with the known state of the art is possible.